Carrie (2013 Film)
Carrie is the remake of the 1970s of the original movie. This one takes place in present day. Carrie White is a shy, introverted teen girl who is bullied by her peers. One day after gym, she began showering and noticed that she was losing a large amount of blood. Thinking she was bleeding to death, she screamed out and desperately asked for help from her gym classmates. Knowing that Carrie was on her period, Chris Hargensen, Susan D. Snell and the rest of their friends made fun of her. Chris videoed her a posted it online, making Carrie even more of an outcast. Shortly after getting her first period, Carrie develops telekinetic powers, but her abusively religious mother tells her to give up these powers. Carrie, after many years of listening to her mother, defies her and continues to use them. She also defies her mother by going to the prom with Tommy Ross. Earlier in the movie, Susan D. Snell asked him to take her to prom. Carrie goes to prom and wins prom queen and Tommy wins prom king. However, it was all a prank set up by Chris and her boyfriend, Billy Nolan, and they drench Carrie in pig's blood. Then, the video of Carrie that was taken by Chris is shown to mock Carrie once more. When the bucket from the pig's blood falls onto Tommy's head, killing him instantly, this pushes Carrie over the edge. She massacres all of those who tortured her and bullied her at prom, except for Sue and her gym teacher, Mrs. Desjardin. She also sets fire to her school and killed most who were inside. Carrie then kills Chris and Billy when they tried to ditch town. After killing Chris, Carrie goes home to be with her mother, but her mom ends up stabbing her in the back. Carrie's hand is forced to kill her mom and she immediately regrets it. When Sue shows up to see how Carrie was, Carrie believed her to be one of Chris' friends and almost killed her too. However, she saw the good in Sue and saw that she was carrying Tommy's unborn daughter. She telekinetically pushes Sue out of her collapsing house just in time to save Sue's life. Carrie holds her mother's dead body as she is crushed underneath the collapsing house. The movie flash forwards to Sue being interviewed in court, being the only witness to the "mysterious explosion" at her high school. Sue tells the truth about Carrie, but the judge doesn't believe her. Sue later visits Carrie's graffitied grave and places a rose beside it. After Sue leaves, the grave slowly begins to crack, but cracks more quickly when you hear Carrie's screaming. The movie ends after this; this may be a hint that Carrie actually survived. There is currently a petition online to ensure the extended release of Carrie on DVD and Blu-ray! You can view and sign the petition at:''' http://www.petitionbuzz.com/petitions/carriepetition ''The studios are listening. Please help. Category: Films